Magnetoresistance is a property of a material that causes the material's electrical resistance to change when an external magnetic field is applied to the material. Examples of magnetoresistance include anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR), giant magnetoresistance (GMR), tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR), or the like.